


Goodnight My Love

by tillthewordsrundry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthewordsrundry/pseuds/tillthewordsrundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew hybrids existed, of course I did. Did I expect to have one right in front of me trembling in fear, his big green eyes begging me to take the pain away? No, I can honestly say that came as a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Larry Stylinson Hybrid fic. This will most likely be a mini fic (three or four parts).
> 
> 4,000~
> 
> Hey guys! So I've decided to put "Goodnight My Love" on here as well as my tumblr, tillthewordsrundry.tumblr.com. Hope you enjoy! I am almost done the 3rd part so I'll be posting that soon as well!

It was nearing two in the morning, and the pub we had been at since god knows when was slowly emptying. I turned to my best mate and flat mate Zayn next to me as he threw back yet another fiery shot and raised my eyebrows at him when he looked over at me. He just shrugged, threw a couple of bills on the bar and pushed his stool backwards, grabbing on my shoulder as he swayed a little on his feet. Snorting at him, I raised my hand to catch his elbow and prevent him from face planting into the granite counter top, “Thanks mate”, he nodded at me solemnly, his words not even slurring together.

I frowned at him asking, “How much have you had to drink tonight? There’s no way in hell you’re sober right now”. All I got back was a cheeky little smirk and a, “I guess I can just hold my alcohol unlike some people”. I scoffed and pushed my own stool back priding myself in how steady my legs were, I couldn’t remember what I had to drink either but I knew I was pretty close to my limit. Still with my grip on his elbow, he lead me out of the pub and into the crowded street, where everyone was stumbling about, hailing cabs and shouting drunkenly at each other. Zayn pulled me closer and tucked me under his arm, even intoxicated he still had a protective streak in him. Pulling my coat tighter around myself, I snuggled into his side for warmth, not ashamed in the slightest. I was a cuddly person as it was and apparently drinking just made me more so, who would have thought.

We ambled down the road, dodging drunkards, with me still tucked under Zayns arm until we turn a corner and onto a road that was less crowed and more subdued. There were still people around but they were heading out and most seemed on a mission to get somewhere fast.

I turn my head into Zayns neck, “Why does it always have to be so bloody cold at this time in the morning, I’m freezing my knards off!” Zayn chuckled and tightened his grip, glancing around us. “I’m serious here! But it’s sort of okay, because you’re like my personal space heater or something, only I can’t turn you up when you’re not warm enough”. I pause, “you should work on that”, I add and nod to myself satisfied with my logic.

His arms shifts a bit over my shoulder and I could just tell he rolled his eyes at me and I was about to open my mouth and well I don’t know what I would have said but it didn’t matter, because I was cut off by a chorus of shouts and something that sounded akin to whimpering coming from the alleyway to our right. I peered down it nervously, but with a little curiosity, and felt Zayn do the same above me. He seemed in half a mind to keep walking, until we heard another whimper and a pitiful squeak coming from the darkness. Zayn glanced down at me quickly then removed his arm from my shoulder and pushed me behind him a little and lead the way down the alley.

—-

Now I know this probably wasn’t our smartest idea. Going down a dark alleyway, at two thirty in the morning heading towards the sounds of shouting and a scuffle of some sort, and thinking back on it I don’t know what made us do it. But we were curious, drunk and the whimpers seemed like they were reeling us in.

I stayed half hidden behind Zayn as we approached a group of about 5 men, all huddled around a figure on the ground. “Oi!” Zayn yelled, and their attention snapped straight to us, but they didn’t make any move to move away from who they were circling, “why don’t you lads cut it out and head along home. I’m sure this fella here has had enough for one night don’t you think?” he questioned in a tone that had me shivering a little. I rarely saw this side of Zayn, as he preferred to keep to himself and stay away from confrontations.

One of the men scoffed at that, “what makes you think that a fucking prick like you can tell us what to do huh?” He stepped forward towards us and away from the tight circle, leaving enough room for me to peer around Zayn and look through the newly formed gap. My eyes instantly lock onto a pair of dark and frightened eyes, which belonged to the man, or perhaps boy, that sat curled up on the ground shaking with what looked like a tail curled around him.

I knew hybrids existed, of course I did, I read the news. But I had never seen one for myself before, they were made out to be rare creatures, conceived like normal humans but because of a genetic mutation they took on more animal like qualities. However, this boy, and now I’m sure he was closer to a boy than a man, was definitely a hybrid. I could clearly see a tail wrapping around his fragile body and could almost make out two pointed ears on the top of his curly head. One of his ears looked to be spilt down the middle and bruises and cuts littered his pale face. I felt myself take a sharp breath, keeping my eyes locked on his, poorly concealing my shock.

I feel Zayn move away from me slightly, forward towards the group, his stance menacing and I could imagine his eyes would be flashing dangerously as well. “I think you lot are completely pissed and are being complete dicks to this guy here. So I suggest you pack it in and go home before someone gets hurt.” Another one of the group piped up with, “Come on Jay, it’s not fucking worth it, let’s go. I saw some fucking hookers around the corner, they’ll be more fun than this lot here ey?”

The guy named Jay, who was slowly stalking forward towards Zayn and I paused and turned back to look over his shoulder at the man who had spoken, he glanced back at us and rolled his eyes, “yeh. Yer right. Fucking thing deserved it though.” He muttered under his breath as he started walking back to the group who were backing up slowly towards the other exit of the alley. As the Jay guy passed the boy on the ground, he aimed a swift kick to his ribs, and I heard a sickening crunch as his foot connected with bone. And before Zayn could grab me I was darting out from behind him and lurching forwards towards the figure on the ground as he curled in on himself howling in pain. The man kept walking forward without looking back and started joking around and high fiving his mates as they left the alley.

As I reached the boy I slow my approach down as not to scare him, and hold my arms out with my palms up, hopefully portraying that I mean him no more harm. The boy didn’t even glance up as I knelt in front of him, he had hid his face in his chest with his eyes squeezed shut and his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. I lifted my hand slowly and place it on his arm, hoping that I wouldn’t frighten him. He jumped anyways, scooting backwards impossibly quickly, and gasping as he felt his ribs protest at the movement. His eyes met mine again, they were still dark and frightened, but as he saw that it wasn’t one of the guys that had been tormenting him, some of the frantic desperation vanished. And his eyes narrowed a bit as he took in my stance in front of him, kneeling down with my arms outstretched and palms up.

His tail twitched and he bit his lip, that was bleeding from the corner, and as I took in the rest of his face from this close up, I saw that there were many layers of bruises, some nearly healed, others fresher all buried under the fresh cuts from what I assume was from the men we had just seen. Then so quickly, that I barely had anytime to respond, he launched himself into my waiting arms and buried his face in my neck, his hands gripping at the fabric of my tshirt, visible under my jacket and I felt his tail wrap around one of my legs loosely. I folded him in my arms and held him securely and lifted my gaze up to Zayn, who was walking towards us at a cautious pace. He was looking at the boy with a slight frown on his face, and I couldn’t tell exactly what he was thinking, but I know I could see concern and caution in his eyes. “Shit man” I heard him mutter once he was right in front of me.

At Zayns voice, I feel the boys shivers intensify and he whimpers a little into my shirt, trying to crawl closer into my chest. I rub my hand in soothing circles on his back and shush him gently, “It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay, he’s not going to hurt you”. The boy keeps shivering though and refuses to move his head from my chest. I look up to Zayn, who slowly kneels down to be level with us, he doesn’t reach out to touch the boy but he does whisper to him softly, “Hey little buddy, you’re alright now. You’re safe, I’m not going to hurt you. Lou’s not going to hurt you. You’re safe”. I can practically feel the concern coming off of Zayn, and it would seem that the boy did as well, because he is slowly lifting his head and turning so he can look at Zayn. I hear Zayns breath catch as the boy locks eyes with him, and I know he sees the overwhelming swirl of emotions present in his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you buddy” he repeats while not breaking eye contact with the shaking figure in my arms.

We stay like that for a little while, until my legs go numb, and the boys shaking has gone down to slight tremors every once and a while. I looked over at Zayn, who is still watching the boy in my arms, and clear my throat. Zayn lifts his eyes to meet mine, and once again I raise my eyebrows in question. His eyebrows furrow but he nods his head and stands up, dusting off his knees as he does so. I feel the boy flinch in my arms at the movement around him, but I hold him tighter and lean down to whisper in his ear, “Do you want to come back with us, get cleaned up a little?” He raises his head to look at me and dips his chin down in a slight nod, and that’s enough for me.

I scoop him up in my arms and he flails a little bit, arms going to lock around the back of my head and his tail swishing back and forth until it winds around my waist. He was lighter than I thought he would be, and I turned around and follow Zayn back out the alley the way we came.

The rest of the walk home was a short one, and none of us said a word. I for one was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Which were all revolving around who this boy was and how he ended up in that alley almost beaten to death. I’m guessing Zayn was thinking along the same lines, as the frown hadn’t left his face, even as he lead us up the stairs and let us into our shared home. The boy lifted his head when he heard the door opening and shivered as a gust of warm air met his fragile body, I just held him closer to my chest as I walked over the threshold. Zayn walked ahead of us, and threw his keys on the table by the door, kicking the front door shut with my foot, I manoeuvred my way through our narrow entrance hall making sure I didn’t hit the boys head on the walls. I could hear Zayn pottering around in the kitchen, most likely making a cup of tea, but I headed up the stairs right in front of me, towards the bathroom on the second floor.

The boy was taking everything in silently, through drooping eyes, and he squinted them shut as I flicked on the bathroom light with my elbow. “Sorry, sorry” I mumbled, and I went to sit him down on our vast counter top but he scrambled at me trying to climb back in my arms. “No, no. Shhh, it’s okay sweetheart. I’m not leaving, I just want to clean you up a bit and make sure you’re not hurt too badly, alright?” I peered into his eyes again, and he gazed back at me through frightened eyes, but after a pause he nodded slightly and took a shuddering breath. I gently unwound his arms from my neck, and scooted him back on the counter a little so that he wouldn’t fall off. He watched me move around the bathroom with wide eyes, as I grabbed towels, and first aid products from under the sink. I place it all gently on the counter next to him and looked into his eyes once more. I raise my hand slowly to cup his cheek, and consider it an achievement when he barely flinches as my hands comes in contact with his skin. I tilt his chin up a bit to survey the damage to his face, he had a ugly looking gash over his left eyebrow, with fresh blood making a trail down his cheek from the open wound; his lip was cut in the right corner, blood smeared a little across his lips and cheek; other than that nothing looked too serious, just some scratches and of course the fact that his whole face was covered in bruises. But there was nothing I could do to fix that, so I focused on cleaning the cut on his eyebrow, bringing a warm cloth up to his face and dabbing gently removing blood and dirt from the cut. He hissed a little at the contact, and I meet his eyes with an apologetic look and he shrugged a little, I took that as encouragement to continue.

Once I had cleaned up his eyebrow and lip with the damp cloth, I dabbed a bit of antiseptic over the gash on his eyebrow, this time he hissed louder and twitched away from me. But my hand on his chin held firm and he couldn’t move far. “I know sweetheart, I’m sorry, but this will make it feel better in the morning, I promise”. He seemed to relax again at that and allowed me to clean the rest of the blood off his face.

Just as I was throwing the dirtied towel into the hamper, I heard a gentle knock on the door and turned to face Zayn who was holding out two cups of tea. The boy scooted further back on the counter, and brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest, whimpering a little. “Its okay, its okay”, I coo at him, resting a hand on his knee I turn back to face Zayn. He clears his throat and nods towards the shower, “do you want to clean up in there buddy? You are welcome to, then we have tea and food for you when you come out” he smiled timidly at the boy who was trying to make himself as small as possible on the counter.

At Zayns words, he stopped squirming and looked up at me with questions in his eyes. “Of course you can” I encouraged him. And moved to place a towel on the toilet seat next to the shower. When I turned back around he was making grabby fingers at me and whimpering slightly. Zayn cleared his throat and looked at me again, drawing his eyes away from the figure on the counter with difficulty, “I’ll let you help him in here, I’ll be downstairs, I’m just heating up some soup for when you’re done here yeh?” I nodded and thanked him, then helped the boy down from the counter carefully. He gasped out loud when his feet hit the floor and he put his weight on them. He curled in on himself a little and wrapped his arms around his waist, his tail curling over top, almost protectively. I caught him before he fell on his face, and left my arm around his shoulder as I reached in the shower to turn it on. Before I was able to however, he was clawing at my side whining a little and as I look over at him he was looking at me with pleading eyes, his tail flicking from side to side. “What do you want sweetheart, do you not want a shower?” He titled his head to the side and his ears twitched, “Do you want a bath instead?” I asked hesitantly. A small smile graced his face timidly as he nodded his head into my shoulder. “Okay, yea, you can have one, that’s not a problem.” And I help him down to sit on the ground as I bend down to put the plug in and turn on the hot water.

Once the bath was full I scratched his head behind his ear and turned to leave the bathroom. I didn’t get very far before I heard a chocked whimper and turned my head back quickly to see him sitting where I had left him, only his ears were pulled back completely and he was looking at me with big eyes, that I now noticed were a vivid green in this light. “What?” I questioned him uncertainly. He raised his hand towards me and pleaded with me with his eyes. “Do you – Do you want me to stay?” I stammered quietly, unsure of what he wanted. But he was nodding before I had even finished my sentence. I stepped back towards him hesitantly, and he looked up at me almost trustingly before I squatted down in front of him. “Okay sweetie”, I murmured, and reached for the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms up obediently, with a whimper that turned into a howl of pain as his ribs were jostled. I quickly, but gently extracted his arms from the tattered shirt he was wearing and he let his arms fall to his sides again.

I drew in a sharp breath as my eyes scanned his chest. It was littered with even more cuts and bruises than his face; I dreaded to think of the pain he had to have gone through. I look up to meet his eyes, with tears threatening to fall. His gaze was unwavering, yet uncertain and his ears flicked and folded back on his head again. I tore my eyes away and gently lifted under his arms till he was standing, and slipped down the trackies that he was wearing, discovering that he wasn’t wearing any pants underneath. I averted my eyes, to give him some privacy, and gently guided him into the bath tub.

As soon as he was seated in the water, I could visibly see the tension start to ease out of his body, and as I lathered his skin with soap with gentle hands, I could feel the tension ease from his shoulders as he started to make a slight grumbling sound. I paused my movements to listen closer, and he opened his eyes and tilted his head in question. I just shook my head and smiled once I realised that he was actually purring. I rinsed the soap off his body, after paying particular attention to his feet, as he hadn’t been wearing any shoes. And I blushed furiously as he let me clean around his dick, not flinching at all. Next I dumped some water over his head and lathered some shampoo through his curls. Scratching and massaging his head and ears until he was pliant under my hands, head tilted all the way back, trying to follow my hands as the pulled away to rinse away the foam. He made a whining noise and I chuckled, “Sorry kitty, but you still need conditioner, so there’s more where that came from”. He purred louder at this and stayed completely still as I massaged the conditioner through his hair and rinsed it out.

I pulled the plug out, and stood up. The boy was looking at up me trustingly and I picked up our biggest and fluffiest towel and held my arms open with it. He scrambled up out of the bathtub and barreled into my arms and the towel. I had to laugh at him then. “See sweetheart, that wasn’t so bad was it?” More purring. “Lets get you dry, and Zayns got some food waiting for us downstairs, how does that sound?” I smiled down at him and he smiled back at me and burrowed into the towel even more.

—-

Five minutes later I had him in my arms again carrying him down the stairs. He was dressed in one of my baggy jumpers and borrowed pants and sweats and he was purring contently in my arms. I turned and carried him into the kitchen where Zayn was watching tv from the counter, sipping on his tea. I made to set him down on the stool next to Zayn but he scrambled at me and refused to be put down, Zayn shifted uncomfortably next to me and scooted his chair further away to see if that would help. The boy did seem to relax a little and allowed me to place him on the stool. “He’s not going to hurt you, you know that right?” I questioned him softly with my hands on his shoulders. All I got was a soft sigh in return.

The boy ate his soup and drank his tea in silence, not talking to either of us, though he did keep watch on Zayn out the corner of his eye. A little while later, once we were all finished I gather up all of our mugs and bowls, dumping them in the skin and turned back to the boy. Zayn was already standing and stretching and he muttered softly, “I’m heading to bed” he turned to the boy, “Is there anything you need? Anything I could get you?” he asked him gently. The boy shook his head, his eyes wide. Zayn just nodded and pecked me on the cheek as he made his way upstairs.

“Are you okay to walk up the stairs?” I asked the boy who was still sitting on his stool. He nodded and gingerly placed his feet on the ground, almost as if he was testing his strength. Nodding again he moved towards me and followed me out of the kitchen, pausing behind me as I flicked the light switch, bathing us in darkness. The only light coming from the street lamp streaming in through the window.

He made no noise of protest at the darkness, and I vaguely wondered if he had night vision, like a cat. I didn’t voice it though, deciding to carry on up the stairs in silence. He followed me into my room silently and immediately crawled under the covers of my huge bed, and snuggled down contently as I rummaged around trying to find something remotely clean off the floor to wear to bed. I sniffed one of my t shirts and deemed it clean enough, removing my jumper and pulling the tshirt over my head. Next shucking my trousers and leaving my pants on.

I hesitated at the edge of my bed and asked, “Is it alright that I share with you?” I quickly added on, “If not that’s totally fine, I could go crash with Zayn, or I could take the couch, I mean its not like I don’t have other options, I just-“ I was cut off by him shaking his head frantically again and patting the bed next to him. I gave him a warm smile and slide under the covers. I didn’t reach out to him, and he didn’t either, so I mumbled a good night kitty, and felt myself drifting off to the sound of his purrs.


	2. Chapter Two

I was slowly brought back to consciousness in the morning by the sunlight streaming in through my open window and the soft clatter of pots and pans drifting up the stairs from the kitchen. I burrow myself further into my pillow, gratefully sinking into its warmth. My head was only slightly pounding, and as I wiggled my toes I took note that nothing felt any more sore than it was on a normal day. So that was a good sign. Letting out a long sigh, I lifted my head from my pillow and flopped onto my back, flinging my arm over my face as an attempt to keep the brightness out. As I was just lying there slowly waking up, I felt my bed shuffle slightly at a movement that I am certain I did not make.  
All of a sudden I bolted upright; my heart was racing in my chest as memories from last night started flooding in. Snapping my eyes to the other side of the bed, they immediately locked onto the small figure curled up near the top corner, still sleeping peacefully. My eyes raked over his body, half covered by the duvet. Apparently some time during the night the kitty had decided to lose his shirt, so that now I could see his very prominent ribs moving with each breath that he took. And I could just make out the tip of his soft brown tail peeking out from under the blankets. His ears were very much still present nestled in the mess of silky curls on his head, meaning that I had most definitely not imagined any of that from last night. His eyelids fluttered delicately as he slept on, completely unaware of my inquisitive gaze.

I dragged my hands down my face, scrubbing at my eyes as I wondered how my normal, almost boring, life was flipped around so completely in one drunken night. Shaking my head at myself, I reasoned that its wasn’t too out of character for me; I mean, of course I would find a hybrid beaten on the side of the street and bring him home with me. Of course I would. Sighing again, I throw the covers off and swing myself out of bed, cringing a little at the cold hardwood under my feet. I am able to slip out of my room quietly enough to not wake the still sleeping kitty and I made my way to the kitchen, where the smell of bacon was drawing me in.

Zayn looked up from the stove as I walked through the doorway and shot me a smile as he flipped the bacon and turned to check on the eggs. Slipping into my seat at the breakfast bar, I rested my chin in my hand and silently watched him walk around the kitchen getting everything ready. This was routine for us, especially after a night out drinking. Zayn would always be the first awake and he would start on making us both a full English breakfast, until I stumbled my way down sometime later. He had learned early on that if he wanted anything done in a timely manner in the mornings, it was best not to get me involved. It wasn’t that I couldn’t cook, because I could. It is more of the fact that I was in no hurry in the mornings, therefore me actually getting breakfast done by well breakfast, never happened.

Seeing that he was taking the tomatoes off the stove and sprinkling some spices on our hash browns, I stood up from my stool and got the glasses and plates down from the cupboard and setting the table. As I was pouring us each a glass of orange juice Zayn slide the eggs onto our already full plates and collapsed onto the stool next to mine.

Glancing over at the stove I noticed that he had made extra for the kitty. I turned my focus back to the meal in front of me, Zayn must have seen my curious gaze because he spoke up, “I don’t know what he eats, but I figured I would just make extra of everything and he’s bound to like something.” I nodded my head in agreement and munched away at my hash browns. “Was everything alright last night after I went to bed?” Zayn asked me timidly, almost as if he was scared to know the answer. I nodded as I swallowed my mouth full of food, “Yea, everything was fine. I think he fell asleep as soon as hit he the pillow and he didn’t wake me with any nightmares or anything.” Zayn nodded along as he listened. “But Zayn”, I whisper whine, “His body! It’s worse than his face! I don’t think that there is one inch of unmarked skin on him! I just-”. I cut myself off and buried my face in my hands as I let out a sigh. “I don’t know. I just don’t understand how he seems to trust me when it looks like he has never seen a day of kindness in his life.” I breathed out between my fingers. “Has he said anything to you yet?” Zayn asked. I shook my head no, “Not even a name…I mean he can talk right?” I asked curiously. Zayn simply shrugged, “I don’t know, but I think so. At least that’s what I’ve heard from others.” I accepted that, “I don’t know where he comes from, how old he is or if anyone is even looking for him!” I lifted my head out of my hands and took a long swig of orange juice. “We should probably see if he’ll tell us anything today, see if there is anyone we can contact for him,” Zayn suggested. “He doesn’t need to go to the hospital or anything, does he?” I saw concern flash through his eyes as he doubted our decision last night of not taking the kitty to emergency. Once again I shook my head, “I don’t think so, I’m pretty sure it’s just really bad bruising. But we’ll see how he is when he wakes up I guess.” Zayn nodded in agreement and went back to his breakfast when his phone vibrated. He sent a dismissive glace towards it. Then did a double take and lunged for it across the table, his cheeks bright red as he righted himself.

I just watched in amusement. “And who might that be Mr. Malik”, I teased him. “Shut your face, none of your freaking business.” He snapped back at me. I chuckled lowly, until a crash and a howl of pain sounded from upstairs. We both jumped and I made to get to my feet when I felt Zayn’s hand on my arm. “Lou, you do know that he can’t stay here right? He probably does have a family or someone who is looking for him somewhere. And we’re not really the best people to be looking after an injured hybrid.” I shrugged my arm out of his grip and nodded distractedly, already hurrying out the room towards the distressed whimpers still coming from upstairs.

—-

I almost laughed at the sight that met me when I reached my room. Somehow the kitten had managed to tangle himself completely in the bed covers and had face planted onto the floor beside the bed, with his arse sticking up in the air off the mattress. His fingers were scrabbling at the ground as he tried to orient himself and keep his body steady. He must have heard me enter the room because his movements ceased for a moment as his eyes locked on mine; then in a split second, his movements became even more frantic as he tried so hard to dislodge the covers. His ears were now pressed flat to his head, and as I moved closer to try and help, a low growl resounded from his chest and his eyes snapped back up to mine. This time they were pitch black in color and held a blankness that I had caught a glimpse of last night. However, they did not portray the fear that I could feel radiating off his body.

Bringing my hands up in front of me in position of surrender, I halted my path towards him. My eyes stayed locked on his, my heart nearly beating out of my chest at the tension in the room. Neither of us moved for some time, my gaze never wavering from his; though I didn’t dare break the fragile silence that encompassed us. Eventually, the rumbling growl stopped. His ears still stayed pressed back against his head and his tail was twitching in which I’m almost positive was fear, but it could have been agitation provoked by his position as well.

Finally, his arms gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the floor, his fight leaving him completely. I lurched forward as he did, feeling the thick atmosphere vanishing in an instant. I slowly reached my hand forward and gripped onto his forearm, guiding his upper half back onto the bed. Where I set about untangling his feet from the sheets in silence. Once I was finished I carefully sat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to touch him. “It’s just me, Louis” I told him quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap. “You did know that right? I mean I can’t remember if Zayn and I introduced ourselves last night, that’s the other guys name that helped last night by the way. Zayn. He’s my mate, he lives here too. In case you were wondering”. I took a breath from my pointless rambling and glanced up at the kitten. He was watching me intently as his ears twitched forwards again, perking up at the sound of my voice.

“How are you feeling this morning?” I asked him gently. He shrugged in reply, and looked down at his chest. His fingers pressing against the horrible dark bruise that spread from one side of his rib cage to the other. He sucked in a sharp breath at his own light touch, and I leaned forwards over his legs so my fingers joined his, stilling his progress down his chest. “May I?” I asked, his eyes had returned to their vivid green and I gazed into them looking for any signs of hesitation or fear. There wasn’t any, and he dipped his chin down in a small nod, and placed his hand back at his side. My eyes stayed locked on his as I lifted my other hand up to his chest. I splayed my hands over his chest, lightly dragging them down, trying to feel for any broken ribs. I kept my touch gentle, and he only let out little whimpers occasionally. If he did I would pause and go back over that rib, just to make sure. When my fingers had made their way to the last set of ribs, his whole body jolted away from my hands. He curled in on himself once again, tail wrapping tightly around his body; almost as if it were his anchor. I moved to sit beside him on the bed, and reached over and gently loosened his grip slowly coaxing him out of his tight ball. He was trembling when he turned to face me and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. “Shh, love it’s alright. I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean to, I’m just trying to see if we need to get you to a doctor or not. I’m sorry”. He shuffled closer to me, and cautiously rested his head on my shoulder. Allowing me to wrap my arm across his shoulders and pull him gently into my side. “Do you think that you need to go see a doctor?” I asked quietly, my face pressed to the side of his head. He shook his head frantically and clung to me tighter. “Are you just saying that, or do you truly not need to go?” I asked him sternly. He just kept shaking his head. I sighed, “Okay, okay. But if it gets worse, you’re not getting out of it okay? We just want you to be alright, that’s all”. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and gave me a small smile then buried his face back in my chest, snuggling closer to me.

We stay in that position for a little while, until I ask him, “Can you talk?” I hope I hadn’t offended him or anything, but I was honestly curious. I felt him tense in my arms and I pulled back so that I could see his face. He sighed audibly and averted his eyes, but he nodded. Well that was interesting. So he could speak, “Do you just choose not to?” I questioned. He shook his head slowly and lifted his gaze to meet mine. I could see fear in his eyes but also he looked to be pleading with me about something. “It’s okay, I was just curious is all,” I assured him. Not knowing exactly what he was trying to tell me.

I felt him flinch in my arms, and try and bury himself deeper in my embrace. And I gazed down at him curiously, wondering what had caused this reaction. It was then that I heard a light knock on the door Zayn didn’t wait, he just walked straight into the room and made his way towards the bed. He approached us slowly and cautiously, not making any sudden movements. But the kitten still whimpered and climbed completely into my lap now, his tail winding itself around my arm that was supporting his back. Zayn raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged at him, unsure of why he was acting like this. “Zayn’s not going to hurt you love, I promise. He just wants to help and keep you safe. He’s not scary. Far from it actually, no matter how hard he tries to be intimidating”. I shoot Zayn a smirk and he just rolled his eyes at me. “Kitten, are you feeling okay this morning?” he asked the trembling bundle in my arms. The kitten peaked out from where his head was buried in my arms and looked timidly over at Zayn. He glanced up at me then his eyes darted back to Zayn and he nodded quickly. Zayns face lit up in a smile at this, “Well I’m happy to hear that” he said softly. The kitten relaxed a little out of his tight ball, but he stayed in my lap with his tail intertwined with my arm. I saw Zayn hesitate, as if he was unsure whether to ask another question. I tilted my head at him curiously and motioned for him to say what he was thinking. He looked back at the kitten in my arms, who was watching him intently, almost as if preparing himself for another attack. “Do you-” Zayn cleared his throat and tried again. “Do you – I mean is there anyone who would be worried about you right now? Anyone you need to call?” Zayn asked him gently, keeping his gaze locked on the kittens face.

The kitten seemed to shrink a little at that, but determinedly kept his eyes locked on Zayns as he shook his head. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then he seemed to think better of it and snapped it closed once again. But he sighed and shook his head again as if to reinforce the fact that no one was out there looking for him.

Zayn catches my eye, and he must see something there because he’s frantically shaking his head at me. Mouthing, “NO. NO WAY. NO.” I furrow my eyebrows at him and turn back to the kitty in my lap. He’s looking up at me through his curls, and I can’t stop the words from coming out of my mouth, “Would you like to stay here then?” I realized what I just said and started back tracking, “I mean, just for a little bit. Until you’re better and you have somewhere to go or something like that,” I mumble now looking down at my knees. “Oh for fucks sake,” I hear Zayn swear. I raised my head and look from him to the kitten, who is still looking up at me. But this time in wonder and slowly, very slowly a smile starts to spread across his face. And god. Are those dimples? Yes. Fuck those are dimples.

And then he’s nodding, his curls flopping everywhere and his tail tightens its hold on my arm. And he’s smiling so brightly that I can’t help but smile back. I tear my eyes away from his and look up to catch Zayns eye. He’s just shaking his head at me, and then he sighs “Fine. Fine. I’m not going to be the ass that says he can’t stay.” He mock glares at me then moves to get off the bed. Once he reaches the door he turns back to us, “Oh and kitten?” he questions. The kitten looks up at him, “there’s food downstairs for you when you’re hungry.” He smiles his signature knee weakening smile then leaves the room. Kitten looks up at me excitedly, his eyes shining. “Yea, well that’s why I originally came up to get you, you know!” I laughed.

The kitten made to push himself forward and untangle himself from the sheets once again, and he let out a small cry as the movement jostled his ribs. I leaned forward and held his back to my chest, reaching around and helping remove his legs from the covers. Then I made my way off the bed, and stood with my hands out and palms up, inviting him to take them. He smiled at me again and grasped onto my hands letting me help him out of bed.

—-

It has been just over three weeks since Zayn and I found the kitty and brought him home. He still hasn’t said a word though. There have been a few times where it looks like he wants to say something, but his mouth snaps shut again before he gets anything out. I can’t say that I understand why he won’t talk; he seems comfortable enough around us. Even Zayn now, though with Zayn it is obvious that he is still slightly weary of his actions, usually watching him out the corner of his eye if Zayn is moving around the room. I’m pretty sure this is only because of Zayns intimidating presence in the alley that night, the kitty has seen what he considers is Zayns “dark side” and seems almost scared. As if he makes one wrong move Zayns going to turn on him. Which is completely ridiculous, I know there is no way that is possible. But it nearly breaks my heart that kitty flinches away from him if he makes a sudden movement. I almost don’t want to hear his story, if he ever does speak to us. I can’t imagine what it would be like, and I don’t know if I’m ready to hear all the terrible things he must have gone through to be so on edge and distrustful of people.

Apart from the kitten’s presence in our flat, nothing really has changed. I still attend my classes three times a week at Uni, volunteering at the local Homeless shelter whenever I have a free moment. Those moments seem to be few and far between these days though, because I try and rush home to keep the kitten company. As he is usually home by himself all day given that I’m at school and Zayn alternates from taking evening photography classes and working part time at the art gallery down the street. He doesn’t seem to mind though. And he really is no hassle to have around. He cleans up after himself, and makes sure the flat is clean by the time we get home. Most of the time he even cleans up our messes, which I have already insisted that he leave be. Because well, I don’t need anyone cleaning up after me anymore. I left that all behind me when I moved out of my family home.

I guess you could say that my childhood was well, privileged. My family is certainly well off, though my parents made sure that my sisters and I never took anything for granted. And if we ever wanted anything more than what we had, we would have to work for it or come to some kind of compromise with our parents. Once I had finished college, I decided it was time for me to build my own life, away from my family. I love them dearly of course, but I felt like I needed to work towards something for myself for once in my life. I wanted to actually put in the hard work to achieve something, rather than have it all handed to me. Like it would be if I had stayed at home and worked alongside my father in the family business.

I do still rely on my family to help with living expenses though. At first I didn’t even want to do that; but after a long discussion with my parents I understood that it would be more beneficial if I focused solely on my studies, instead of juggling my time between work, school and a social life. Zayn though, I am somewhat in awe of him. He manages to keep up with his half of the rent no problem, even though he has a job and goes to school. I have always envied him for that. But it probably helps that he sells off some of his photographs at ridiculous prices at some of the galas he attends.

So all in all, the set up we have is somewhat ideal for our new addition to the house hold. Zayns usually out in the evenings for class, or meeting up with friends. But he’s around in the mornings to keep the kitty company. And as I only have school three days a week, I have been able to spend quite a lot of time with him over the past few weeks.

—-

It had probably been about a week into him staying with us, when the kitten came wandering out of the kitchen in just a pair of my pants when I spoke up, “We really need to take you shopping”. He just looked at me and shrugged, sitting down next to me on the couch. I didn’t really mind him walking around in just his pants; he is definitely not an eye sore. His bruises were fading, and the deep gash above his eye had healed over and didn’t look nearly as scary as it did before. But still, I wanted him to be comfortable, not to mention my clothes didn’t exactly fit him right, they seemed to fall off his hips and reached just above his ankles. Shirts were okay, but I wanted him to feel like he had something of his own here, so it was with that in mind that I shooed him into what was now “our” bedroom, to put some clothes on and then we were heading out the door.

The kitten was still quite timid of going outside, almost as if he was scared of being approached. His ears were constantly twitching as we walked to the closest metro station; he had hidden his tail inside his jacket as to not attract too much attention and was walking along silently beside me. I must admit, given the fact that he still refuses to speak, understanding his wants and needs can range from being as simple as reading what is written plainly across his face to being completely impossible when he puts his walls up. Zayn had approached me the other night expressing his concerns. But as I told him, we can’t force him to talk as that might have been the reason why he doesn’t in the first place.

People were giving us funny looks on the train, I’m not sure whether it was fact that I was talking calmly to a hybrid or the fact that he was there at all. The kitten seemed to pick up on the fact that people were watching him. And with my arm around his back I could feel his tail twitching. I just whispered reassurances in his ear and tried to figure out what shops to take him to.

It was on the way back when things changed for the worst. The shopping trip had been a success and we were both completely surrounded by bags on the train ride home. I’ll admit I went a bit over board, but I couldn’t help it. As soon as I pictured what he would look like in a certain shirt or pair of trousers I grabbed his size and took it to the till. No questions.

The kitten seemed to be completely relaxed in my presence, leaning into my side and playing with my fingers that were hanging over his shoulder. His ears flicked occasionally, reassuring me that he was actually taking in everything that I was saying. Which for the most part were just random ramblings of my life and complaints about my classes.

At the next station, I glanced up as a man sat down across from us in the carriage, which was almost empty save for a couple at the other end. As I met his eye, his lips curled up into a menacing smirk, his eyes glinting dangerously. Reflexively, I tightened my grip on the kittens shoulder causing him to look up at me curiously. When he saw that he didn’t have my attention, he followed my line of sight and sucked in a sharp breath when his eyes landed on the man. I tore my own gaze away from him and glanced down at the kitten. I squeezed his shoulder and he looked up again to meet my eyes. I saw panic written plainly across his face. And I didn’t need to ask to know that these were the type of men that he usually dealt with. Brushing my thumb across his cheek I tried to reassure him in that small movement. It almost worked, until the man decided that then was the time to speak up. “That’s a pretty little thing you’ve got there son. Where did you find him?”

I instantly stiffened, “I don’t think that’s any of your business now is it?” I answered back frostily. His smile widened at my response, “Oh don’t be like that. I’m just curious is all. Wild in bed is he? A feisty little thing?” He winked at the kitten then, who whimpered into my shoulder, where he had buried his face. I rubbed soothing circles along his arm as I felt his trembling intensify. I just glared back at the man, not answering his question. He then decided to turn his attention to the boy hiding under my arm. “So what of it kitty cat? Is this fella here taking care of you? Does he give you everything you need?” The kitten whined into my shirt, fingers clawing at my chest, trying to get closer to me. I glared sternly back at this disgusting man. “Don’t talk to him like that,” I snapped. “He’s not a piece of meat.” “Are you sure about that son? Have you even tried fucking a hybrid? Best fuck in my life if m’honest. And fuck. Just by the look of this one, I want him. Do you lend him out for the night? I’d pay of course, however much you think he’s worth”, he smirked at that. I felt bile rising up in my throat and it took everything in me to fight back the overwhelming need to punch the smug smile off his face. “I repeat.” I stated through gritted teeth, “He’s not a fucking piece of meat. And I’m sure as hell not selling him out to you. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that you never come near him. Ever.”

I glanced up then, it was our stop. I dragged the kitten to his feet, which was a feat in itself as he was clinging on to me for dear life. I then stooped to pick up our abundance of bags, balancing them all in the crook of my elbow. As we walked past the man on our way to the door, he reached out his hand and yanked the kittens tail out from under his coat. Weaving it through his fingers before giving it a sharp tug. Hissing, the kitten whirled around, his ears flat to his head. He went to take a swipe at the man, but I tucked his head under my chin and tugged him away with me off the train. Sending the man the filthiest look I could muster. He only laughed openly in reply and winked at us.

Once the train had pulled out of the station, I led the kitten over to the benches by the entrance and sat down, pulling him gently into my lap. He was still trembling, and a whining sound was coming from him. Which I am pretty sure he didn’t even know he was making. His tail was still out of his coat and it had curled itself tightly around my waist as he buried his face in my chest. I held him tightly, and muttered softly in his ear, trying to calm him down. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. You’re safe with me. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Just breathe for me alright? That’s it, deep breathes. Good, you’re so good love.” After a good ten minutes, I felt his tense muscles slowly start to unclench and his breathing was now back to normal. I shifted him slightly to reach for my phone, I wasn’t going to make him walk home like this. Zayn would come pick us up. He scrabbled off my lap as if he had been burned, when he felt me shifting. “Shh, no no. It’s fine sweetheart. I’m just calling Zayn to come get us alright?” I raised the phone to my ear and lifted my arm up, welcoming him back in my embrace. He hesitated for only a minute then relaxed into my side once more. “Hey man. Can you come pick us up from the station?”

“What’s wrong with your fucking legs Lou?”

“Look, somethings happened, and he’s kinda traumatized right now. Can you just move your ass and come get us, please?”

“Yea. Yeah I’m on my way hold on”. And he hung up. I slipped my phone back into my pocket, and reached up to play with the kittens curls. I would have almost thought he was asleep, if I hadn’t seen the street lights reflecting from his eyes. “Are you okay there love?” I asked him gently. “Zayns on his way now, then we’ll be safe at home yea.” He nodded his head, and looked up at me with grateful eyes. I hesitated, the words on the tip of my tongue, “Is it – Does – Are those the type of people you usually have to deal with? Is that what people think of you?” I asked quietly, dreading the nod of his head confirming my fears.

He tensed up under my arm, and as I was watching him closely, I saw his face close up. It was completely blank. Void of emotion. But he gave a curt nod of his head. Never looking at me, he just kept staring straight ahead. “You won’t have to anymore, if you don’t want to. You know that now right? Me and Zayn. We’ll protect you, we’d never let anything bad happen to you. That man on the train, he’s never going to touch you, he can never hurt you. Please know that.” I plead, hoping he could see how sincere I was being. How much I meant every word that came out of my mouth. Something flickered in his eyes then, I felt his tail swish back and forth behind us but I kept watching his face. He opened his mouth slightly, and I felt my heart stop beating. Only to pick up again and race against my chest. Closing his mouth, he looked up at me. Bewilderment, fear and trust all swirling around in his dark green eyes. He met my intense gaze and opened his mouth once more.

“I trust you.”


End file.
